yugioh_arcv_branchs_rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 29 - The Dark Theater - Abyss Actors
Yuya's first Duel in the Paradise League Championship finally begins! His opponent is the one who once suffered great humiliation, Sylvio!! Yuya is determined not to lose to him, and challenges the "Abyss Actor" monsters with all he's got!! On the other hand, Sylvio shows himself in a new "form" and by using the "Abyss Actor" monsters, his revenge scenario cannot be stopped! Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs Sylvio Sawatari At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Sunset Stronghold" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Sylvio Draws (6). Sylvio Normal Summons “Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie” (1700/1000) (5). Turn 2: Yuya Draws (6). Yuya places “Stargazer Magician” and “Timegazer Magician” into his Pendulum Zones (4). Yuya Pendulum Summons “Performapal Drummerilla” (1600/900) (3) in ATK Position. “Drummerilla” attacks “Sassy Rookie” and it’s effect activates, increasing it’s ATK by 600 for the Battle Phase (Drummerilla ATK: 1600→2100). Once per turn, “Sassy Rookie” cannot be destroyed by battle (Sylvio LP: 4000→3600) (Drummerilla ATK: 2100→1600). Yuya Sets a card (2). Turn 3: Sylvio Draws (6). Sylvio places “Abyss Actor – Evil Heel” and “Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian” into his Pendulum Zones (4). Sylvio Pendulum Summons “Abyss Actor – Superstar” (2500/1800) (3) in ATK Position. Sylvio activates the effect of “Superstar”, setting “Abyss Script – Opening Ceremony” from his Deck, and subsequently activates it, gaining 1000 LP (Sylvio LP: 3600→4600). “Superstar” attacks and destroys “Drummerilla” (Drummerilla ATK: 1600→2100) (Yuya LP: 4000→3600). “Sassy Rookie” attacks Yuya directly, but Yuya activates his face down “Performapal Call”. The attack is negated and Yuya adds “Performapal Clay Breaker” and “Performapal Momoncarpet” to his hand (4). Sylvio activates the effect of “Funky Comedian”, Sylvio Tributes “Sassy Rookie” and “Superstar” gains 1700 ATK for the rest of the turn (Superstar ATK: 2500→4200). Sylvio Sets a card (2). (Superstar ATK: 4200→2500). Turn 4: Yuya Draws (5). Yuya Pendulum Summons “Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon” (2500/2000), “Performapal Kaleidoscorp” (100/2300) and “Performapal Momoncarpet” (1000/100) all in ATK Position (2). Yuya activates the effect of “Momoncarpet”, switching it to face down DEF Position. Yuya Tributes “Kaleidoscorp” to Tribute Summon “Performapal Clay Breaker” (2000/1000) (1). Yuya Flip Summons “Momoncarpet”, and it’s Flip Effect activates, destroying Sylvio’s Set card. The effect of “Abyss Prop – Wild Wagon” activates, returning all of Yuya’s card on his field to his hand, but Yuya finds and activates “Mirror Barrier”, and targets “Clay Breaker” (5). “Clay Breaker” attacks “Superstar”, and it’s effect activates, lowering the ATK of “Superstar” by 1000 (Superstar ATK: 2500→1500), “Superstar” is destroyed (Sylvio LP: 4600→4100). Yuya Sets a card (4). Turn 5: Sylvio Draws (3). Sylvio Pendulum Summons “Superstar” and “Sassy Rookie” from his Extra Deck in ATK Position and “Abyss Actor – Pretty Heroine” (1500/1000) from his hand in ATK Position (2). Sylvio activates “Abyss Script – Chains of the Abyss” (1). Sylvio activates the effect of “Funky Comedian”, Tributing “Sassy Rookie” and targeting “Superstar” (Superstar ATK: 2500→4200). Sylvio activates the effect of “Evil Heel”, Tributing “Pretty Heroine” and targeting “Clay Breaker” (Clay Breaker ATK: 2000→500). “Superstar” attacks “Clay Breaker”, due to the effect of “Clay Breaker”, “Superstar” loses 1000 ATK for the Battle Phase (Superstar ATK: 4200→3200), Yuya activates his face down “Performapal Signal”, Yuya draws and discards “Performapal Inflater Tapir”, so the attack is negated (Superstar ATK: 3200→4200). (Clay Breaker ATK: 500→2000) (Superstar ATK: 4200→2500). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Yuya Sakaki Sylvio Sawatari Category:Episode